kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Helper to Hero
Helper to Hero is a mode in Kirby Super Star Ultra that allows the player to play as any of the twenty Helpers in the game (including Sword Knight, and excluding the Starship helper). The Helper must go through a rigorous test- it must defeat 13 bosses and finally Wham Bam Jewel, who appears after defeating Wham Bam Rock, but without returning to the resting area. Unlike other arenas in the game, the battles actually follow a specific order throughout the entire arena. Beating Helper to Hero with all helpers places a ribbon on the mode selection and bottom screen of the Helper to Hero title screen, and unlocks movie 00, which consists of cutscenes from the original Super Star. Although beating the mode with all helpers unlocks the final cutscene in the game, it is only necessary to beat The Arena with one of the helpers to get a full completion of the file. Helper to Hero is unlocked after getting past thirteen bosses or more in The Arena. Playable Characters s. Helpers have alternate color palettes unique to Helper to Hero]] *Knuckle Joe *Parasol Waddle Dee *Chilly *Blade Knight *Simirror *Sir Kibble *Plasma Wisp *Waddle Doo *Poppy Bro. Jr. *Gim *Birdon *Biospark *Bonkers *Burning Leo *Capsule J2 *Bugzzy *TAC *Wheelie *Rocky *Sword Knight Bosses *Whispy Woods *Mid-Boss All Stars 1 (Chef Kawasaki, Bonkers, Bugzzy) *Kracko *King Dedede *Dyna Blade *Fatty Whale *Chameleo Arm *Mid-Boss All Stars 2 (Poppy Bros. Sr., Mr. Frosty, Iron Mam, Jukid) *Twin Woods *Heavy Lobster *Computer Virus (Magician, Evil Knight, Great Dragon) *Meta Knight *Wham Bam Rock *Wham Bam Jewel (fought immediately after Wham Bam Rock) Trivia *It is heavily implied that the game doubts the Helper's ability to succeed in its rigorous test. A clear example is that words of mockery rather than encouragement appear when a Helper is defeated by a boss, similar to the messages displayed in The True Arena. Additionally, the Computer Virus boss does not close its windows after the helper defeats the three monsters, but instead states that "The Helper defeated all the enemies!" as if doubting that the helper could actually win against it, and refers to the Helper simply as "the Helper" throughout the battle, which implies that the boss forgot the Helper's name. *The bosses Combo Cannon, Marx, Bandanna Waddle Dee, Lololo and Lalala, and Reactor are all omitted, possibly due to not being fought twice in the original subgames (excluding appearances in The Arena). Galactic Nova Nucleus is taken out because only the Starship can fight it. *For some reason, Wham Bam Rock isn't counted as a boss and is called "???". Unlike the four "???"s in The True Arena (which are Masked Dedede, Wham Bam Jewel, Galacta Knight, and Marx Soul), the identity of Wham Bam Rock is not revealed even when the Helper fights against it. *The Starship helper is the only helper that is not playable in Helper to Hero. Gallery Image:KSSU-DoubleBirdons.png|Two Birdons about to fight Whispy Woods Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra